


After Ritual

by EmeritusOmega



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeritusOmega/pseuds/EmeritusOmega
Summary: When the whole band goes to an hotel to rest for the night right after a ritual, Alpha and Water offer themselves to help Papa Emeritus II to plan how to run the next ritual, but Papa has other plans in his mind...





	After Ritual

The ritual ended late at night. It was almost 1 AM.

Every ghoul was headed into their own rooms in the hotel they were staying, but Alpha decided to stay with Papa and Water to help planning out the next songs to sing on tour.

After a few minutes of planning things out, Papa II turned his head to Water.

"You can go now, ghuleh. You helped enough. Go rest."

"But Papa..." Water was unsure of what to do. Was he really allowed to go?

"Yes, you can go." The Second cit it short "If the other ghouls aren't sleeping go tell them about the plan, then you too can go to sleep."

Water was firmly convinced that Papa hit his head more than one time on something hard, like a wall.

 

But he didn't know that the hard thing wasn't where he hit his head.

 

Before Papa had to repeat those words -he really did not like to repeat things- Water took his guitar and, saying good night to both Papa and Alpha, went to the upper floor of the hotel to tell the others what they discussed about and to finally go to sleep.

Alpha was a little bit confused.

"Papa, may I ask, am I not allowed to go? Or do I need to so something more?" asked the ghoul.

Papa slowly approached his favorite ghoul, taking his time to fully look at him in his professional outfit and bauta.

"Oh, Alpha..."

Papa's deep voice made Alpha realize how close they were now, their bodies almost touching. Alpha blushed hard, mentally thanking his bauta for covering him up.

"I'm in love, Alpha." Papa kept going.

"What...? What do you mean?"

"The person I'm in love with is tall, serves me well and his eyes are a beautiful shade of green."

Alpha didn't know what to say. The description was about him.

"What... what do you mean?"

Papa grabbed Alpha by his side, yanking him near himself. Their eyes were locked, there was absolute silence now. But Papa managed to interrupt it.

"I want you... Alpha."

The ghoul had a worried expression under his mask. He didn't know what his Papa was about to do, and he couldn't stop staring in his pretty mysterious eyes. He loved them, even if one was green, the other white. It made him even more enigmatic.

He tried to move him away, but with this, Papa's grip became more tight and his glance became more dark.

"You want to go away?" there was a slight displeased tone in Papa's voice, but he managed to sound cold and serious at the same time.

"I... have to go to my room." Alpha tried to say.

But Papa knew it was only an excuse. Until before he offered himself to help him and now he needed to go?

The Second pushed the ghoul against the table they were near.

Taken by the panic, even because he realized he was completely alone, Alpha clung at the table with his hands, managing not to fall off with Papa's weight on top of him.

"Let me go!"

But Alpha's words were like told to the wall. Papa pushed his ghoul with more strength on the table. It was stable and could hold the weight of both of them.

Alpha started to sweat; he knew that something very bad was about to happen.

He tried to wiggle and say all kind of things to the Second. Alpha's heart was beating so fast; he was scared so he shut closed his eyes. He could feel Papa's movement near him.

He felt his right hand, his latex glove off, brush his mask's cheek, then removing it along with his balaclava and right after his lips were touched by Papa's.

He felt his lips wetting; Papa's tongue was shoved into Alpha's mouth.

In that same moment the ghoul felt a hand cup his member up his pants, brushing lightly.

That action made Alpha gently moan, while his member was getting hard under Papa's touch, with the other's big pleasure.

Along with some movements, Papa shifted, his hands dragging Alpha by his sides, taking off his uniform. The Second was pleased to see his ghoul going commando under his uniform.

Then Alpha felt his arm being lifted up and pinned against the table, Papa's mouth dip him into pure pleasure. Alpha barely breathed, he felt himself being turned over and found himself belly down, still with Papa' weight on him. He felt his base being open and a finger penetrating in his private area. He moaned and he twisted himself... but being locked by Papa made impossible his escape.

The Second aimed already for his prostate, and when he was taking out his finger he shoved in another one.

Alpha searched for a grip, but he didn't find any table cloth or anything like that. He wanted to scream, but Papa's touch, being rough and pleasuring at the same time had him moan more instead.

"No... Papa..." he whispered, trying to make his Papa stop.

But he didn't listen. He then added a third finger, increasing his speed, going in and out, in and out.

Precum was already on Alpha's member; Papa's hands wet with Alpha's essence made the ghoul take more and more pleasure. He couldn't resist more. His virgin ass needed more, he wanted Papa's dick inside of him.

The Second dilated him, he penetrated him with his hand: he was dominating hin.

The tension Alpha felt before was now melting into moans, his mouth open like his private place and tears of pleasure filled his eyes.

And again, the Second added the fourth finger, going again in and out, occasionally scratching his back, leaving long red marks, making him bleed and moan more.

And his blood dripped lightly, Papa licking it on his back.

Then he moved on his stomach, scratching him again, more violently, and Alpha tried to scream, his voice being silenced with the same hand Papa used to hurt him, his nails still dirty with the ghoul's own blood.

He removed his finger from his opening, then he started fidgeting with his regalia with only one hand.

Then Alpha felt it: something hard and warm touching his base.

"Please, Papa..!" he moaned.

"Pathetic." answered Papa.

He looked at his face lifting up, wet with tears, flushed red.

He groaned at the sight, going in without a warning. Alpha loudly moaned, leaving the rest of the night being filled with pleasure and dirty screams.


End file.
